1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for presenting fresh products, in particular (cut) flowers, provided with containers for the fresh products which are arranged one above another and filled with liquid, at least one of which containers accommodates a liquid overflow for draining liquid therein to an underlying container. The invention also relates to a method for presenting fresh products making use of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is know from the American patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,823 (Ferris). The known device has open tray-like containers which are mounted parallel to and one above another in a frame and in which cut flowers are placed. Use is herein made of a closed liquid system wherein each container is filled to a desired liquid level and the excess liquid is subsequently drained via an overflow into an underlying container until this has also been filled to the desired liquid level, and so on. A pump on the bottom of the undermost container ensures that the liquid is carried from the undermost container through a flexible hose to the uppermost container to then be poured out again into the uppermost container and drained by means of the overflow thereof into the underlying container etc. In aforementioned flexible hose is also mounted a filter for cleaning the liquid, while an air cooling system is also provided.
A drawback of the device known from the above stated American patent publication is that the overflow used therein, in the form of a tube standing upright on the bottom of the container, can easily become blocked by dirt present in the liquid such as leaves, stem parts, flower parts, clotted flower nutrient additives, soil and so on. The quality of the flowers hereby deteriorates substantially during presentation, particularly because the blockage hampers replacement of the liquid and thus discharge of bacteria, so that bacteria growth occurs in the liquid of the container. The bacteria stimulate wilting of the flowers, which danger is increased because in practice flowers are often placed in liquid in which flowers have already stood and bacteria are therefore present. A customer also runs the risk of coming into contact with the dirty liquid. There is further an increased risk of the known device of the cut flowers being deprived of liquid because of the blockage, whereby a customer will have less time to enjoy them.
It is the object of the invention to obviate the drawbacks of the prior art and for this purpose the device of the type stated in the preamble has the special feature according to the invention that the liquid overflow is formed at least substantially by an at least partially lowered side wall of the container. In particular, the side wall is lowered along at least practically the entire width of the container. Blockage of the overflow is hereby prevented, wherein particularly floating parts such as leaves can be discharged easily and efficiently.
In a preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention the container accommodates a guide for guiding liquid drained via the at least partially lowered side wall to the underlying container. The guide preferably contains a wall part of the container with a sound-damping (plate-like) element on its underside, so that the liquid with the dirt possibly present therein reaches the underlying container without splashing and (further) contamination. The sound-damping element serves to minimize the sound of flowing liquid which is sometimes perceived as a nuisance.
In a further preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention the containers are arranged at least substantially parallel to and obliquely one above another. This not only enables a simple, rapid assembly of the containers but also ensuresxe2x80x94owing to the sloping position of the containers relative to the horizontalxe2x80x94an effective functioning of the present overflow. In particular, the containers herein form an angle of about 40xc2x0 to the horizontal. With such a cascade a greater flow speed of the liquid can further be achieved whereby dirt on which bacteria could grow can be carried along more easily. The bottoms of the containers are optionally also provided close to their lowered side walls with a lowered portion or recess or downward directed bulge. This lowered part functioning as a kind of displacement member ensures that stems of cut flowers present in an underlying container are pressed in the liquid.
A further preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention is embodied as a cabinet-like display-case. This results in an attractive xe2x80x9cflower cabinetxe2x80x9d functioning as display-case for the public, while a more controlled environment for the cut flowers is created in respect of air humidity and temperature. The air humidity should preferably be lower than 70%, more preferably between 60% and 70%.
A further preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention is provided with means for supplying liquid to the containers. This is preferably a closed circulation system for the liquid.
A further preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention contains means for cleaning liquid drained from the container(s), particularly while making use of ultraviolet radiation. It is recommended to make use of ultraviolet radiation with a wavelength lying between 250-270 nm. The shelf-life of the flowers can thus be further improved, which can be optimized even further by cooling the air in the device embodied as display-case.
It is noted that within the scope of the invention the above used term xe2x80x9cliquidxe2x80x9d is particularly understood to mean xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d, which may or may not be supplemented with flower nutrient additives. Container is understood to mean in this respect a container of water-resistant material suitable for receiving at least one flower and preferably at least one bunch of flowers.
The invention also relates to a method for presenting fresh products, particularly (cut) flowers, making use of containers for the fresh products which are arranged one above another and filled with liquid, at least one of which containers accommodates a liquid overflow for draining liquid therein to an underlying container, with the special feature that the liquid overflow is formed at least substantially by an at least partially lowered side wall of the container. To improve the shelf-life of the flowers still further, clean, cooled liquid (water) is added to cool the flowers, wherein a closed liquid circulation system is recommended.